


Funtime Freddy Model 13-FBY Reveal - Afton Robotics R3 2018 Press Conference

by epicsunglasses



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Announcements, Crack, Humor, Parody, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicsunglasses/pseuds/epicsunglasses
Summary: William Afton debuts Funtime Freddy at R3 2018 with a spectacular live demo and other surprise announcement at Afton Robotics Showcase.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Funtime Freddy Model 13-FBY Reveal - Afton Robotics R3 2018 Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> holy fucking shit this is a thing

"We are really excited about everything that we've shown here tonight, but I know there are a lot of you who are really here or really wondering: About Funtime Freddy." After a few steps around the stage, the Afton Robotics spokesperson immediately heard cheers from the crowds. Internally sighing, he continued.  
  
"And I'm pleased to tell you, the wait is finally over." Cue audience applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is a recipient of numerous Lifetime Achievement and Hall of Fame awards, he is a CEO of a company that has won a bevy of accolades and awards, and he's here tonight why his team has taken so damn long to tell us all about. We are pleased to welcome, my very good friend, Mr. William Afton."  
  


William Afton confidently strode out to meet the audience, with a huge beam of light behind him illuminating the area. With music blaring, and everyone ready to hear what's next, William Afton silenced the speakers and spoke up. "Looking good!" William Afton glanced at the cameraman before yet again addressing everyone. "Oh it's great to be back at R3! Thank you, thank you so much, I could not be more excited to be here, I want to thank all our fans who came out tonight and millions of you watching online!" WIth the cheer of the audience, William took the lead again.

After announcing the Alexa and Freddy crossover, "Uh, hello, hello? That's the command for uh, calling in animatronics." It was time to address the elephant in the room. "Ok really, we both know why you're here, and that's to talk about, the next Freddy. Funtime Freddy is a upscale to all the other Freddy models, and it's gonna be our biggest one yet."

Preparing his soul for what comes next, Afton talked into the mic, knowing full well the half-lies he was about to speak. "It is four times the size, of Freddy Fazbear. Made in the hills of West Virginia, Funtime Freddy is one of the first to emerge into a very unhinged and competitive industry." The screen above lit up, revealing Funtime Freddy in action (technically a CGI mockup, but William thought nothing of that). After the reveal, the people around him cheered even harder than before, fully ready to see him in action. "Factory 76, one of the very first factories to open, was built to celebrate Afton Robotic's first tercentenary. Which is an awesome, by the way. That is your word of the night, tercentenary."

With a few giggles from the audience, Will continued reading the metaphorical script. "This Freddy is one of the few to be selected to be produced. And after 2,5 years, preparation is complete." As another demonstration of the animatronic was shown on screen, the audience kept quiet, ready to jump out of their seats. "We always start with the external, and this time it features all new producing, designing and texturing technology. It allows us to have 16x times the detail and even view the incredible internal systems from far away." Some 'ooh's' and 'ah's' were heard among the crowd, as the Funtime Freddy animatronic continued demonstrating it's features.

With a banjo in the background, William recited. "Now most people don't know Factory 76 that well. It is an incredible array of robotics tech, production lines and high quality parts. This is where the high quality parts are and the production will take an animatronic through six distinct sections, each with their own purpose, effectiveness and system. There's plenty of cool new machinery, and we even used special parts to bring our new Freddy to life."  
  
"We have always wanted to tell that story, of what it will be like for you and your family and friends to meet these new animatronics. But there's a difference with these ones. It's that each of those animatronics, are their own person. Because yes, Funtime Freddy is sentient." With a mighty applause, William Afton felt even more proud of his achievement. "Of course, you can always-"

The door slammed behind Henry as he walked up the building, fuming that William copied his idea for a pink and white style animatronic. After making a few notes on his journal, he stormed out the building, shoved himself into his car and drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> fallout 76 reference confirmed


End file.
